Energy supplies such as rechargeable batteries are in many instances the Achilles heel of electronic devices. Many current energy supplies have a limited lifespan or cannot provide sufficient power for long durations of time. Most conventional energy supplies also require an external energy source to recharge. Therefore, the electronic device is unusable if the energy supply is depleted and an external energy source such as a power outlet is unavailable to recharge the energy supply.